justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Songs with the title in the background
This is an article dedicated to all the songs which have their title in the background. Do remember to upload a picture and describe where the title can be found in the background. Main series *''Alright:'' "ALRIGHT" appears letter by letter every time it is sung. alrightword1.PNG alrightword2.PNG alrightword3.PNG *''Body Movin :'' In the background, there is a big neon sign of a man showing muscles with the words "BODY MOVIN´". bodymovinword.PNG *''Cosmic Girl:'' At the beginning, "COSMIC GIRL" appears letter by letter in pink. cosmicgirlword.PNG *''Holiday:'' At the beginning of the advertisement, the words "NEED HOLIDAY?" can be seen. Then, the ad changes and appears the sun with tropical trees and "HOLIDAY" appears in the lower right corner. Holidayword1.PNG Holidayword2.PNG *''Jump (Kris Kross song):'' During the entire song, graffiti words appear every time "JUMP" is sung. jumpword1.PNG jumpword2.PNG jumpword3.PNG *''Professor Pumplestickle:The title can be seen throughout the whole routine Professur score background.png *Spice Up Your Life:'' At the beginning and end, you can read "SPICE UP YOUR LIFE" at the background. spiceupyourlifeword1.PNG Spicelifeendtitle.PNG *''That’s Not My Name:'' Graffiti words appear every time "THAT S NOT MY NAME" is sung, word by word. thatsnotmynameword1.PNG thatsnotmynameword2.PNG *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love: ''At the back, in a sign, you can read "CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE" crazylittlethingcalledloveword.PNG *''Land Of 1000 Dances: ''At the chalkboard, there's written "LAND OF 1000 DANCES". landof1000dancesword.PNG *''Mamasita: ''At the back, we can see a big rose with "MAMASITA" on a sign. mamasitaword.PNG *''Tightrope (Solo Version): ''At the back, there's "TIGHTROPE" in big letters during the entire song. tightropeword.PNG *''Spectronizer: ''The title appears at the beginning and at the end. spectronizerwordjd3.png *''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke): The song's title can be seen in what resembles Indian text in green. Botbbkgrndtit.PNG *Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!):'' In big letters at the back you can see either "OOPS!" or "HIT EM UP STYLE" when they are sung. hitemupstyleword2.PNG hitemupstyleword1.PNG *''Maneater:'' Above the back door, there is a sign where "MANEATER" can be read. maneaterword.PNG *''Mas Que Nada: ''The song's title appears several times on different posters or covers. MQNtitle1.PNG MQNtitle2.PNG MQNtitle3.PNG MQNtitle4.PNG *''Mr. Saxobeat:'' In the chorus background you can see “Mr. Saxobeat” in twisted wires. Saxobeattitleinbckgrnd.PNG * Oh No!: '''''At the back, you can see "OH NO!" in comic book letters. OhNein!.png ohnoword.PNG *Wild Wild West: "WILD WILD WEST" appears in a type of iron arc glowing. wildwildwestword.png * ''Blame It On The Boogie: ''At the beginning, "BLAME IT ON THE BOOGIE" can be read in big green letters. It appears like if it were a TV program intro. blameitontheboogieword.PNG *Dançando: In one part (closer to the beginning), "Dançando" can be seen in the background in red cursive letters. * ''Candy: ''During one of the scenes, ''Candy ''can be seen on a candy jar in very small text. candytitlbkgrn.png *I Will Survive: Like "Blame It On The Boogie", "I WILL SURVIVE" appears at the beginning in big red words. It is styled like blood prints. iwillsurviveword.PNG *Just A Gigolo: Like "Blame It On The Boogie" and "I Will Survive", it appears at the beginning along with "Just Dance presents..." justagigoloword.PNG *Kiss You: You can see "KISS YOU" in the background on the Classic Version and the 6-Player Version. kissyouword1.PNG kissyouword2.PNG *Troublemaker:'' In the back, when the background turns black, "TROUBLEMAKER" appears in graffiti styling. troublemakerword.png *Turn Up The Love:' "TURN UP THE LOVE" appears in big letters either on the Classic Version or the Alternate/Sumo Version. turnuptheloveword1.PNG turnuptheloveword2.PNG *Y.M.C.A.:'' At the back, we can see "Y.M.C.A" in big letters that light up at some parts of the choreography. ymcaword.PNG *''American Girl: ''At the beginning, we can see "AMERICAN GIRL" in a big heart like if there's an intro. americangirlword.PNG * Rock N Roll: ''At the beginning, we can see "ROCK N ROLL" in big letters before it changes to some draws and doodles. rocknrollword.PNG * ''One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks): At the end, 'One way' and 'or another' are on two arrows at the end of the routine. OneWayTitle.png *''Birthday: The title appears as icing on cake in the background. Birthdaytitle.PNG *Built For This: When "Built For This" is sung, the words appear in the background. bfttitle.png *I Love It: The title in geometric shapes appear in the background. ilititle.png * 'Love Me Again: The background basically reads out some parts of the lyrics. LMATitlered.PNG LMATitlered2.PNG LMATitlered3.PNG * ''Happy: The word comes in pastel colors mid-air. Happyjd2015.jpg * 'Tetris: At the start of the song, you can see the logo of the game in the background. tetristitle.PNG *''Bang Bang: When the chorus starts, the background spins over to the title of the song that lights up. Bang Bang picture.jpg *Chiwawa: ''Chiwawa appears in the background when it is heard. Chiwawascreenshotjd2016-0.png *''Circus: ''Circus is written on a sign in the background. circustitle.png *''Fancy: ''Fancy shows up in block letters during the chorus, as a window to the rest of the background. fancy title.png *''Fun: ''Fun appears in the background as a sign for a house, and also in block letters behind the dancer. Funjd2016shot.png *''Get Ugly: The words ''Get and Ugly appear in front of the dancers right before the chorus starts. Getuglytitle.png *''Kaboom Pow: ''Kaboom Pow appears in the beginning of the song written on the cover of a comic book, and also throughout the song. KaboomPowBGTitle.png KaboomPowBGTitle2.png *''Kool Kontact: ''Kool Kontact appears in big letters before the dance starts. Kontacttitle.png *''This Is How We Do'' (Aerobics Version): This Is How We Do appears behind the dancer when it is sung at the beginning of the chorus. Howwedotitle.png *''When The Rain Begins To Fall: The title appears at the beginning of the song right before it explodes. Rainbeginsfalltitle.png * 'Bailar: The song title appears on a sign in the background. Bailartitle.png * ''Bang: The song title appears in the background during the chorus. Bangtitle.png * 'Cheap Thrills (Alternate): The text "I love cheap thrills" appears behind the dancers when it is sung in the song. Cheapthrillsalttitle.png * Dragostea Din Tei: The song title appears in the beginning of the routine. NumaBackground-0.png * Ghost In The Keys: At the beginning and end of the routine, the song title can be seen on the gate. GhostInTheKeysTitle_ACS.png * I Love Rock ‘n’ Roll: The song title appears in the background when it it sung in the chorus, one word at a time. Iloverocknrolltitle.gif *''Juju On That Beat: The song title appears in the background when it is sung. 2016-12-21 12-02-46.png * 'La Bicicleta: The word "Bicicleta" appears in the background on the left. Labicicletatitle.png * ''September: September appears at the beginning of the routine. Septembertitle.png * 'September (Alternate): September appears through all the routine. SeptemberALT_Title_ACS.png * Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae): Watch Me, Whip and Nae Nae appears when behind the dancers when they are sung during the chorus. Watchmewhiptitle.png * What Is Love: At the beginning, the song title can be seen on the TV screen. Whatislovetitle.png * Wherever I Go: The song title can be seen on the big screen at the beginning of the routine. WhereverIGoInBackground1.jpg * Youth: The song title appears in big letter balloons when it is said in the chorus. Youthtitle.png * Amazing Girl: The song title appears in the beginning of the routine. Amazinggirl.JPG * Another One Bites the Dust (Stunt Version): Throughout the entire routine, the song title can be seen on the billboard, on the road, and on the LED screen. AnotherOneBitesTheDusttitle1.jpg AnotherOneBitesTheDusttitle2.jpg AnotherOneBitesTheDusttitle3.jpg * Automaton (Tomato Version): During the beginning and end of the routine, a sticky note with "Automaton" written on it can be seen in the refrigerator . Bild4.png Bild6.png * Beep Beep I’m A Sheep: During the chorus, the title of the song appears in the background. BeepBeepImASheep.png * Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version): The song title appear as bubble letters in the background. Bubble Pop ALT Title.jpg * Chantaje (Subway Version): At the end of the routine, the title of the song appears as one of the stations. Chantaje ALT Title.jpg * Instruction: The song title appears various times everytime when it's sung. Screenshot 2017-10-08 at 5.53.06 PM.png * Sayonara: During the cutscene, the song title can be seen on the machine booth and on the stand. The song title also appears in the background, this time in Japanese everytime it is said. Sayonaratitle.jpg Sayonara.png * Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (Football Version): The words "Waka Waka" appear on the advertisement banner during the routine. Waka Waka ALT Title.jpg * Bang Bang Bang (Extreme): The title appears word-for-word in the background every time it is sung in the chorus. CoarseHospitableBellfrog-size_restricted.gif *''BBoom BBoom: ''The title of the song appears on what seem to be old gaming devices. BboomBboomGameplaytitleinbackground.JPG * Ça Plane Pour Moi: The title of the song appears in the background every time it is sung and can be seen as the name of the records and the newspaper's headline in the background. Çaplanepourmoititle.png Screenshot (95).png Screenshot (96).png * Calypso: The title appears during the "Un, dos, tres" part. Screenshot (85).png *''Criminal: The title appears on police tape Criminaltape.JPG * 'Done For Me: The title appears for at least one word at a time, in neon letters. Thay are often surrounded by pictures matching the context of the lyrics surrounding the title. Doneformetitle.jpeg Doneformetitle2.jpeg Doneformetitle3.jpeg Doneformetitle4.jpeg * ''Familiar: The title appears in the chorus inside a circle. FamiliarTitle.png * 'Fire: The song title appears in the background in 8-bit text. Firetitle.png * Havana: The song title appears on a sign in the background. Havana tittle.png * Jump (Major Lazer song): The song's title appears as burger patties in the beginning and as barcode text in the pre-chorus. Screenshot (34).png Screenshot (35).png * Mama Mia: The song title appears on a pink rectangle. MamaMiatitle.png * Mi Mi Mi (Sassy): The title appears occassionally in the background. Screenshot (97).png * Not Your Ordinary: The song title appears in the background as cutout lyrics in the chorus. Screenshot (82).png * Pac Man: The song title appears in the beginning of the routine. Pacmantitle.png * Peanut Butter Jelly: The song's title can be seen as visible lyrics in the background during the pre-chorus. Screenshot (42).png Screenshot (43).png * Sugar: The title can be seen in a ribbon wrapped around a black heart after the first and third coach transition. Screenshot_(88).png * Sweet Sensation: The title can be seen revolving on the bottom part of the pillar supporting the stage. sweet sensation.PNG * Rave in the Grave: The title can be seen painted in glow-in-the-dark paint onto a sign at the haunted castle's direction sign and a revolving pillar in the castle's dancefloor. Screenshot (80).png Raveinthegravetitle.png * Where Are You Now?: The title appears numerous times in the background during the chorus. Screenshot (62).png Screenshot (64).png * Where Are You Now?'' (Alternate): The title appears on P2's side and appears word by word during the pre-chorus. It can also be seen on P1's side during the chorus. Screenshot (65).png Screenshot (66).png * ''Work Work: At the beginning of the routine, there is a big sign on each side that has the word "work" on it. The song title also appears in the background during the bridge. Workworktitle_1.png Workworktitle_2.png * 1999 The title appears on screens of Game Boys. 1999title.PNG * Keep in Touch ''The title appears in the background most times the phrase "Keep in touch" is sung. During parts of the chorus, it stays there even when other lyrics are being sung. Keepintouchtitle.png * ''Old Town Road (Remix) (Alternate): The title appears with the lyrics on a banner on the train. There is also a sign that reads, "Old Town Saloon". * Soy Yo: The title appears multiple times in the background in the beginning. Soyyo title.png * Talk: The title appears throughout most of the routine. Talk title 1.png Talk title 2.png Talk title 3.png Talk title 4.png * Talk (Alternate): The title appears throughout most of the routine in a distorted way. Talkalt tittle 1.png Talkalt tittle 2.png Talkalt tittle 3.png Talkalt tittle 4.png * Vodovorot: The title (in Russian) appears in the background numerous times throughout the routine. Vodovorot promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png Vodovorot promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png Vodovorot promo gameplay 3 8thgen.jpg Japanese and Chinese series * Joyful: The title of the song appears in the board throughout the song. Joyfultitle.png * PonPonPon: The title of the song appears in some parts of the song. PonPonPonInBackground1.png * Bad Girl: At the beginning, the title of the song appears behind the dancer. Badgirltitle.png * Love: The word "Love" appears in Chinese at the beginning of the song. Lovetitle.png * My Lips: At the beginning and end of the routine the words "My Lips" appear behind the dancer. Mylipstitle1.png Mylipstitle2.png * Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix: At the beginning of the routine, the name of the song appears. QuaBeLangOKtitle.PNG Other spin-offs * Bad: Badtitle.png * Beat It: Beatittitle.png * Billie Jean: The name of the song appears on the wall behind the dancer Billiejeantitle.png * Black Or White: The name of the song appears every time it s sung. Blackorwhitetitle.png * Money: The title of the song can be seen throughout the entire routine. It lights up during the chorus. Moneytitle.png * Smooth Criminal: The title of the song appears every time it is sung. Smoothcriminaltitle.png * Fashion Beats: Fashionbeatstitle.png References Site Navigation Category:Miscellaneous Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance 2018 Category:Just Dance 2019 Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Just Dance Now (Chinese Version) Category:舞力全开2017 Category:Michael Jackson: The Experience